Simplemente L
by AbejitaRiver y WafflesLawliet
Summary: Tanta normalidad aburre: -Pum, pum, pum... -cantaba L mientras daba vueltitas en su silla de rueditas. Light y la pasiencia no son los mejores amigos y un perro es malo con L: -Se suponía que eso era mío -dijo con tristeza L... :D
1. Cooking by the book:l

Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece sino Abejita estaría con N y Waffles con L.

**Simplemente L**

_Pastel de fresas_

En el cuartel, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, el sonido de las teclas de los teclados de los computadores siendo apachurradas por los delicados dedos que las poseían era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación en donde Ryuusaki y Light estaban trabajando.

L estaba buscando exhaustamente información sobre el caso que los tenía más que absorbidos: el de Kira.

Receta para pastel de fresas. 

Fue una de las entradas que encontró cuando andaba buscando información en internet sobre las muertes semanales.

-Pum… pum… pum… pum… pum, pumpumpuumpum… -empezó a cantar Ryuusaki mientras daba vueltitas en su silla de rueditas.

-Ryuusaki –Light intentó llamar su atención; cuando L lo volteó a ver preguntó-: ¿Existe alguna razón por la que estés haciendo eso?

-Claro que sí Light –Ryuusaki lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Sabes…? Para que mi cerebro funcione a la perfección necesito un pastel ¡Con urgencia!

-Ryuusaki… voltea a tu lado… ¡Hay tienes uno! –le dijo Light con exasperación marcada en su voz.

-Light, Light… Light –repitió con un tono reprobatorio-. Este pastel es… ¡De chocolate! Y sí, me encanta, pero ¡No es de fresas! ¡Necesito uno de fresas!

-Ryuusaki… si quieres un pastel de fresas, sólo tienes que buscarlo porque… resulta y sucede que hay un cuarto lleno, ¡repleto!, de dulces haya abajo –su voz estaba cada vez más desesperada conforme fluía la conversación.

-Tranquilo, Light. Yo sé que esta ese cuarto de delicias, pero… lo que pasa es que el pastel que yo quiero no es cualquiera. No, ese fue especialmente creado por mí ayer cuando no podía dormir –L sonrió mentalmente ante el recuerdo de su delicioso pastel de fresas creado por él mismo.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a qué…?

-Quiero que me ayudes a prepararlo –dijo con su típica voz calculadora.

-Ryuusaki –Light suspiró profunda y exhaustamente-. ¿Qué no notas que estamos en plena investigación?

-Light, debes de saber que yo no trabajo así. Ya llevamos unos meses e conocernos… entonces yo no veo la lógica con la que estableces dicha pregunta.

Light suspiró, apretando el puente de la nariz con una fuerza un tanto preocupante.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces ve y prepara tu chingado pastel.

-No –L lo miró un tanto feo-. Es un trabajo de equipo. No puedo hacerlo sólo, tú igual eres esa parte del E-qui-po.

Light alzó la mirada, fulminándolo con sus ojos y suspiró tanto que no quedó nada de aire en su sistema respiratorio.

-Buen, Ryuusaki. Te ayudare pero después debemos regresar al cuartel inmediatamente –su ojo derecho se movió con un pequeño tic.

Luego de que Light aceptara preparar el pastel con él, L corrió hacía el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y lo agarró como era natural para él: utilizando únicamente dos dedos, como si le tuviese repulsión. Marcó el número de Watari y al segundo timbrazo él contesto.

-Dime L –contestó con voz calmada.

-Watari necesito que me traigas harina, fresas frescas, un horno, también un batidor y varias potencias, platos, embudos… un recetario de postres. Son de vida o muerte.

-¿Pastel de fresas? –preguntó.

-Tú si me entiendes, Watari.

Y con eso colgó.

-Pum, pum, pum, pum… pum, pum pum –así fu como L mataba su tiempo, al igual que mientras elegía que dulce comer para esperar su pastel. Todos se veían tan deliciosos y suculentos pero al final se decidió por un muffing de chocolate que devoró con emoción.

Luego de 10 minutos… los más largos de la v ida de Light, todo lo que L le había pedido a Watari, llegó.

Entre las cosas que Watari les había llevado estaban dos mandiles, el primero decía: Tori, que fue el que se puso L y el segundo decía Uke

Light lo voltea a ver tan feo que cualquier persona se hubiese orinado del miedo por su cara.

-¿Por qué yo soy uke? –preguntó con la voz contenida.

-Yo soy cocinero principal. Lo siento Light pero eso te pasa por dormir –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida bailoteando en su linda carita.

-Creo que no usare esto –dijo Light enojado-. Mejor iré a buscar un daikuru… es de fresa, es japonés y sabe muy bien ¡Y te lo tragaras todo!, y me dejaras de molestar y querer probar que eres un magnifico chef.

-No quiero probar nada, Light –le dice mirando al piso-. ¡Sólo quiero mi pastel! –dijo, alarmado, con sus ojos bien abiertos, con un aspecto un tanto psicópata.

Light, se sentó en la silla más cercana, dándole la espalda a Ryuusaki, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados a su pecho.

-No usare un mandil de Uke.

L lo miró sobre su hombro, con un aspecto un tanto macabro y dijo con una voz muy calmada:

-Light… tú lo usaras.

De la nada, L saltó sobre Light y empezó a forcejear con él para ponerle el chingado mandil, Light, al ver que no tenía oportunidad se dejo ponérselo hasta que estuvo bien ajustado.

Cuando Light estaba mezclando los huevos con la harina, L se le quedó viendo de un modo penetrante hasta que Light notó su mirada y lo volteó a ver:

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

L suspiró muy profundamente y dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que… la mayoría de las maestras de kínder fumas, toman y se drogan –hizo una mueca de horror. ¡¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué, Ryuuzaki? –preguntó exasperado.

-Por el estrés –suspiró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Y eso por qué, puta madre, salió al tema? –preguntó con irritación-. ¿Sabes? No debería escuchar lo que dices.

-Me doy cuenta de que tú no tenía una mísera idea de eso –susurró.

-Pues, Ryuuzaki… yo ¡¿para qué voy a querer hacer eso? –preguntó un tanto enojado.

-¡Para cuando seas un hombre y tengas tus hijos! Y sepas que son una pequeña y hermosa molestia y hay que alimentarlos con dulces para calmarlos y acelerarlos y por eso estamos aquí, hoy, ahora. ¡Estas practicando, Light! Primero, conmigo, para mi pastel. Luego podrás prepararle pastel a tus pequeños y bebitos hijos y así estarán felices.

Luego de que acabaron de preparar la masa del pastel y la metieron al horno en un refractario con borde de galletita de chocolate. Light se sentó y cerró los ojos al par que se quitaba el condenado y maldito mandil de Uke y se limpiaba la cara liego de que a L se le ocurrió ver "qué pasaba si ponía la licuadora sin tapa" –se nota que nunca vio la tele-, lo que para Light realmente era una estupidez enorme.

De un momento a otro Light abrió los ojos y vio a L cantando, otra vez, su "_pum pum pum… pum, pum, pum…" _ y saltando con su silla para que ésta avanzara más y más. Y entonces recordó lo del mandil, la llamada y el daikuru, y lo quiso tirar de la silla.

Light, de un momento a otro, se le acercó, siguió su silla con rueditas hasta que estuvo detrás de él y L, al notar las malas intenciones de Light paró el movimiento de su sillita y volteó a ver a Light por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Light? –preguntó con voz tranquila.

-Que te calles.

-Light… -dijo de un modo calmado-. Mejor dame una fresa con chocolate caliente que esta ahí –dijo, señalando su bandeja de fresas con chocolate.

-¡No soy tu sirviente! –dijo Light.

-No, no lo eres… -suspira-. Mejor juguemos cartas.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar quién es mejor igual en eso? –preguntó Light exasperado.

-Sólo quiero matar tiempo, ven…

Después de eso L sacó un juego de cartas para que jugaran mientras el pastel terminaba su aventura en el horno.

-¡Te ganare, Ryuuzaki! –exclamó Light con competidísimo.

-Competitivo, el Light –dijo con un tono de falsa sorpresa.

"_Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip, pip". _Empezó a sonar el horno con el pastel, anunciando algo no muy bonito.

-Bueno –dijo L mirando el pastel quemado, cuando abrió el horno y dejo salir todo el humo negro que desprendió-. Esto… realmente es un verdadero desperdició. Y estoy más que seguro que ya no sirve mi cosita de fresa, así que… ¿te lo comerás tú?

Light volteó a ver al horno y luego a L y así sucesivamente. En su ojo se vio el pequeño y un tanto discreto tic.

-¡No! –dijo al fin con exasperación.

L caminó y tomó el teléfono con su destacado modo de tomarlo y telefoneo rápidamente ese típico número:

-Watari –dijo cuando éste contestó-. Necesitamos más harina y todo el material que te había pedido… otra vez.

Entonces, de la nada… un perro entró corriendo, logrando derribar a L y Light se empieza a reír, capturando la mirada de L.

-¡No hablaba en serio cuando dije que te lo comieras! –dijo L.

Mientras L se levantaba del piso, Light miraba como el perro, que Misa-Misa había dejado entrar, se comía todo el pastel quemado que ellos habían preparado y por su cara, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando: quemadito, pero rico.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? –gritó L-. Eso se suponía que era mío. ¡NO! –gritó, lanzándose de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos hacía el techo-. ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS? –Preguntó al aire, Light sólo se le quedó mirando raro, mientras L se volvía en su forma chibi, levantándose con lágrimas falsas.

Miró al perro con tristeza-enojo y se giró hacía Light. Suspiró y luego volteó a ver al perro.

-Este perro no sale de la habitación de Amane –dijo L viendo su pastel con tristeza.

-Shu, shu, ushcale… jálale, vete con Misa –le dijo Light, moviéndole las manos, indicándole que se fuera.

El perro, agarró el pastel y antes de que el perro lograra salir con el pastel dentro de su pequeña boquita de cachorrito, Misa llego y los miró feo.

-¡No! –dijo, tomó al pequeño perrito entre sus brazos y miró a Light-: Él tiene nombre… se llama Pucho Yagami Amane.

Light miró a Misa de un modo horrible que sólo la hizo sonreír de un modo nervioso.

-No se llamara así –dijo Light.

-No… ¡Ya, se llama así! –dijo de un modo burlón y salió del lugar rápidamente antes de que Light dijera algo más.

-¿Sabes Light? –llamó la atención L-. Misa es desesperante…

-¡Ya te escuché! –gritó Misa.

Cuando Light se aseguró que Misa ya no escuchaba su conversación dijo:

-¡Cállate!-lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Fue tu idea que siguiera con ella! ¡Yo quería acabar todo! Pero… ¡No! Tú: dale y dale que siguiera con ella.

-Bueno… te decía Light, que el otro día vi en la tele que en las familias japonesas comen cosas en forma de pulpos –dijo con una sonrisa mental y ojos felices.

-Entonces… ¡¿Quieres un pastel en forma de pulpo? ¡Ryuuzaki, eso seguro es para los niños pequeños…

-Entonces ¿tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida sin comer un pulpo no marino porque tú me juzgas? No me agrada eso.

-Mira, Ryuuzaki, te meteré un putazo.

-¿Y mi pulpo? –preguntó con voz de niño pequeño.

-Bueno… pídele a Watari tu estupidisimo pulpo no marino y ¡Te lo tragas y dejas de chingar!

-Bueno –tomó el teléfono y antes de marcar dice-: ¿Me lo darás…? ¿Verdad?

-¡No te daré de comer en la boca, animal! –gritó exasperado.

Light lo miró feo y expresó:

-Ryuuzaki –su voz era contenida y hablaba entre dientes-. Tienes manos y por lo tanto yo creo… supongo, intuyo que con ellas puedes agarras ¡La putísima comida! ¡Para algo las tienes, animal!

-¿Y entonces cómo continuare investigando? Me estas regañando por no continuar con la investigación y cuando consigo una solución, ¡te opones! Enserio, Light, ¡No te entiendo! Decídete ya por favor.

-¡No tengo por qué darte de comer mientras trabajas!, porque resulta que… ¡yo igual tengo que trabajar! –rugió.

-Sí, Light, pero tú eres el que me reclamas. ¡Por favor! Toma una decisión. ¡Jamás puedo complacerte con nada de lo que hago!

-Carajo, ¿qué no me escuchas ó estas sordo? –puso los ojos en blanco-. ¡NO TE VOY A DAR DE COMER EN LA BOCA, COMO SI FUERAS BEBÉ, ASÍ QUE DEJAME SEGUIR TRABAJANDO Y COMETE TU PULPO NO MARINO! ¡Y esa es mi decisión!

-Ahh… pues no importa. No puedo trabajar si no me ayudas –dijo L, desesperado por la falta de apoyo de Light.

-Pero… entiende, Ryuuzaki –dijo con la voz contenida y hablando entre dientes-. El hecho de que te dé de comer en la boca no ayuda en la investigación. Además ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo y no me importa que cantes tu _pum-pum-pum…_ te voy a ignorar sobre cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la investigación… de acuerdo a mi criterio, no al tuyo! –ahí fue dónde Light Yagami, explotó.

L sólo pudo quedársele viendo un momento extensó, sin parpadear ni hacer muecas.

-Bueno… si no querías hacerlo y no querías que cantara, sólo tenías que decírmelo de un modo tranquilo; pero ahora que ¡cantare! –dijo mirándolo con cara de "_Tomala_".

Light lo ignoró mientras L, felizmente daba saltitos (con su espalda encorvada) alrededor suyo, cantando su "pumpumpumpum".

* * *

Waffles: Hola, pues… eh… :D Esta historia es de…

Abejita: Mía y de Waffles (:

Waffles: Bueno, apurémonos D: Tengo que ir por L :I Sera mi mejor amigo de aquí y para siempre *.*Y cocinaremos pastel y… y… ¡wuuu! (bailecito extraño, sí, bailo raro ¿y?:D)

Abejita: Yo tengo que secuestrar a Near (emoción) y… y… seremos felices juntos(:

Waffles: Pum, pum, pum… tiene derechos reservados de autor… L y yo D: Así que… no se roba… no.

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, porque somos gays ¬¬: Adiós, hasta el próximo ya pensado aún no escrito ·_·


	2. Pucho!

Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece sino Abejita estaría con N y Waffles con L.

**Simplemente L**

_Pucho_

-¡Light! –exclamó Misa-Misa, acercándose a Light con Pucho entre sus brazos-. Como padre de este perro, te exijo que cumplas con tu deber. Así que… cuídalo mientras yo me baño y hago otras… cosas –dijo sonriendo.

-No pienso cuidar a ese cochino perro y que quede claro que no es posible q sea el padre de un perro –exclamó Light irritado.

Todo se quedó el silencio mientras Light mataba con la mirada a Misa y esta sólo lo miraba de un modo amoroso.

Ryuusaki no perdía nada de tiempo pues los estaba observando y miraba al cachorro que se movía y se movía con dolor. Entonces, no lo pensó y llamó a la habitación donde se encontraba la _no tan feliz_ pareja.

-Light –dijo cuando Light contestó-. Trae a Pucho aquí –y con eso colgó.

-¿Qué chingados? –preguntó Light mirando el teléfono con extrañes.

Light tomó a Pucho entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el cuartel en donde se encontraba L. Ryuuzaki se le quedó viendo a Light cargando a Pucho entre sus brazos.

-Si crees que voy a hacer de tu criado estás muy mal, Ryuuzaki. La próxima que quieras que _esto_ venga aquí, tú agarras y llevas tu trasero hasta donde está este perro cochino y lo vas a buscar.

-Light, cálmate, no eres mi criado. Simplemente que no iba a ir por él, estoy trabajando. –Light miró su escritorio, en él, había un helado triple con jarabe de chocolate y crema batida y una cerecita encima. Y aparte, L tenía un pastel de fresa en sus manos.

-Creo que nuestras definiciones de _trabajar_ son muy diferentes una de la otra. Ahí está el perro ese… por cierto creo que tu _delicia _de pastel le hizo mal…

-Si vomita, tú lo limpiaras –dijo L tomando otro trozo de pastel con su tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡¿Qué puta madre? –gritó exasperado.

-¿Qué? Tiene tu apellido –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Sin mi consentimiento!… yo no lo reconozco como hijo y jamás lo hare ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque es un perro! –gritó.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a qué? Light, este perro se llama Pucho Yagami Amane, por lo que es tu hijo ¡Yagami! Guu, guu, guu –hizo soniditos de fantasmitas-. Es tu hijo, tú recoges sus cochinadas o ¡Le pones pañal!

-Supuse que algún día tanto azúcar te haría mal –susurró para sí mismo-. ¡Yo no soy el que mando a traer al animal ese aquí! ¡Y tampoco soy quien dejo que se quedara en el cuartel! ¡Y no recogeré sus cochinadas y no es mi hijo y si quieres el piso limpio recoge sus cochinadas y si le pones el pañal… tú se lo cambias! Y ahora… deja de joder con ese perro o te meteré un putazo que haya iras a dar… -lo acecinó con la mirada-. ¿Entendiste Ryuuzaki?

-Bueno, pues, ya que tú insististe tanto, puedes pasar al baño y ponerle el pañal… por cierto… págalo tú, no te prestare el dinero hoy.

-¡Olvida eso! ¿Para qué querías al perro aquí en primer lugar? ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo quieres que lo compre si no me dejas salir de aquí? –preguntó Light tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos.

Ryuuzaki oprimió el botón para comunicarse con Watari.

-Watari… necesito un pañal.

-¿Huggies? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Sí, con un huequito para que salga su colita.

-¿Es un perro? –preguntó Watari.

-Que listo eres Watari –y con eso colgó.

-¡No se lo voy a poner! ¿Y dime porque lo llamaste? No lo voy a pagar.

-No te preocupes, Watari no te cobrara… bueno te cobrara menos de lo que cuestan en la tienda.

-¡Dime para qué lo querías aquí! ¿¡Carajo que no escuchas o qué! Y ya te dije que no es mi hijo y por eso no le voy a poner pañal ni voy a pagar nada que tenga que ver con él. Y no trabajare hasta que me digas el por qué de que venga el perro aquí.

-Se mueve, se mueve y le duele, le duele –dijo con cara de tristeza-. Es tu hijo, y hay que cuidarlo.

-¡No! No me harás quedar como el tipo malo esta vez. ¡No es mi hijo y no entiendo aún el sentido de traerlo aquí! ¿Y cuando yo concebí a un cachorro? No soy homnisexual para ir a hacer cosas cochinas con lo primero que vea.

Light bajo la mirada hacía Pucho y vio como él se le quedaba viendo detenidamente con unos ojitos brillantes, que decían "Ámame".

-No me mires así, perro –lo miro feo

-Hay personas sin corazón –cambió el pastel que tenía, por el helado y se comió la cereza.

-No es que odie al pequeño Pucho, simplemente que no es mi hijo y ¿ya me dirás para que lo querías aquí o qué?

-Ya te dije, le duele y le duele y se mueve y se mueve. Hay que curarlo.

-Y con qué… no somos veterinarios.

- Light, Light, Light... es un dolor de estomago, su pancita le duele. Ay que ayudarlo no importa si no somos veterinarios.

-¿Y tú que sabes de perros y curar animales? Además, eso fue tu culpa por dejar ese intento de pastel de pulpo en un lugar tan accesible.

-Sé lo suficiente como para ayudar a esta cosita peluda –dijo con tono divertido.

-Bueno, pues entonces ayuda a esa cosita peluda –dijo con sarcasmo-, mientras yo vuelvo con la investigación y ahora si puedes hacer esto callado y sin necesidad de que me involucres reconsideraré el hecho de darte de comer otra vez en la boca.

-Light… te necesito para esto –dijo con desesperación-. Además, Misa lo dijo, tú tienes que cuidarlo.

-Ah ¿no quieres que te de comida en la boca, entonces? –dijo con sarcasmo-. Pues que bueno, pero la verdad no planeaba hacerlo y no… creo que no te ayudare esta vez… porque no veo el casa de ayudarte ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Dices puras estupideces y ya no tengo ganas de escucharlas! Y me vale que Misa haya dicho.

Light se sentó a trabajar en la silla de rueditas que L jaló junto a él, enfrente de la mesa donde estaba sentadito el pequeño Pucho

-Lo explicare para ti… -señalo a Pucho-. Tu –hizo énfasis- perro ¡Tu R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-I-L-I-D-A-D!

-Perro de Misa, responsabilidad de ella. Que ella venga y te ayude –dijo Light.

-No… ella se está bañando y tú estás aquí –dijo Ryuuzaki encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me iré para no tener que ayudarte –dijo Light señalando a Pucho; cuando se intentó parar el perro le lamió la mano y cuando Light volteó para gritarle vio esos enormes y adorables ojitas de cachorro degollado que le dio Pucho.

-Ves, Light, tienes que ayudarme –dijo L con la fuerte ventaja de la mirada de Pucho.

-¡Está bien… pero es en la última pendejada tuya que no sea de la investigación que te ayude!

-No tienes opción, no puedes salir de aquí ó te pego un gran, lindo y adorable putazo –dijo L con una carita adorable.

Light miró a L con ojos que matan e intentó darle un putazo pero L era más rápido con sus pies.

-Quédate quiero y ayúdame, coño.

-¡Última pendejada! -Gritó Light

–Sí, sí, claro –dijo rápidamente L-; eso dices ahora. Qué lindo eres –le pellizco la mejilla-. Ingenuo…

-¡Mira, Ryuuzaki, voy a agarrar ese puto sartén y me meteré a mí mismo un madrazo para no escucharte si no te apuras! Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Eres más molesto que un niño chiquito! –rugió Light.

-Y eso que no conoces a N y a M y a M2–dijo Ryuuzaki con orgullo.

Light se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Si quieres meterte un putazo –dijo Ryuuzaki, con la intensión de _aligerar el ambiente_-, adelante… ¡pero me avisas!

-Claro, claro… pero antes de metérmelo ¡yo te meteré uno a ti para que dejes de chingar tanto a los demás! –rugió-. Y algo me dice que esas letras del abecedario que dijiste son más molestas que tú.

-¡Cálmate! –dijo L, totalmente sereno-. No me puedes meter ningún guamazo, Light, sino, ¿quién le tapara los ojos a Pucho? –dijo, esta vez con tristeza.

-Claro que sí, mira Ryuuzaki, es muy fácil… -apretó el puente de su nariz con exasperación-. Misa acaba de bañarse y viene por Puchito y se lo lleva. Entonces como siempre vas y dices alguna pendejada, luego me paro caminando hacía el sartén, espero a que cantes tu "_pumpum…_" y ¡Te meto el putazo de tu vida! –gritó la última parte-. Y luego… viéndolo bien, no tendría que meterme uno yo, así que me sentaría tranquilo a seguir la investigación y cuando te levantes ya estarías amarrado por allí, con la boca tapada para que no se te ocurra decir otra pendejada más o cantar de nuevo tu _"pumpumpum…"_ y así sería un día perfecto en mi vida. –Cuando terminó el discurso tomo un largo bocado de aire.

L suspiró, mirando a Light a los ojos.

-Light, deja de decir tanto la palabra "Putazo" ya me canso, además no te va… mejor usa "golpe" o… "puñetazo" o la mamada que quieras, pero no seas tan grosero –lo reprendió.

-¡¿Y ahora me vas a decir cómo debo de hablar? No, a mí no me vas a cambiar, y olvidate de eso, mejor ponte a ver al perro ese y dime en que te debo ayudas antes de que aparezcas amarrado al poste de la vuelta de la esquina.

-No me gustan las amenazas que me haces, Light. Son muy convencionales –dijo un poco frustrado-. Pero bueno, no te quiero cambiar, sólo que… ya me cayó mal eso… y bueno, mira la carita de Pucho –agarró la carita del perrito y Light vio que sus ojitos se veían tristes, más no lo convenció-. Va a crecer con problemas.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste de mi familia, Ryuuzaki? Recordando… sólo tengo un padre, una hermana y una hermana menos. No sabía que tú eras algo mío… y si no quieres que escuche… sólo ¡cierra tu bocota!

-¡Ahora yo soy el del problema! –dijo con espanto-. Por Dios, Light, tú eres el que siempre me grita…

-¿Y no crees que hay un motivo para eso?

-La verdad sí –dijo con tristeza-. Perdón, Light.

-¿Enserio? –_Casi_ se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento… en tu casa nunca te dieron dulces, eso es algo muy triste.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además… si me dieron dulces pero resulta que no soy un obsesionado por el azúcar ni mi cerebro requiere tanto de ella.

-Por eso lo siento tanto, pequeño Light –dijo con un suspiró.

-Mira _pedazo de detective_. Mira a Pucho –dijo con odio tanto hacía a el perro como a Ryuuzaki- y concéntrate en quitarle el dolor de estomago para que Mis se lo pueda llevar –su voz era más presionada.

-Soy un detective completo –dijo con tristea.

-No me refería a eso pero bueno… -dijo con malicia-. Míralo… está por vomitar.

-Bueno… como sea, el chiste es que… Pucho necesita ayuda –dijo L.

-¡Pues ahora ya! Allí está la cosa señor genio _"yo lo puedo todo"_ comencemos –dijo, con odio.

-No puedo con todo… simplemente quiero ayudar a Pucho, ahora… ¡ponte el cubre bocas y trae los guantes de látex.

-Oye, Ryuuzaki… ¿no te dije ya que yo no soy tu sirviente? ¡Están al lado de ti!

-Pero vételos poniendo, ¡ya! –dijo con mirada de desesperación.

-Sí, jefe –dijo con exasperación e ironía-. Listo, y ahora ¿qué?

-Perfecto –dijo L, con vocecita de bebé que sepa Dios de dónde le salió-. Ya vamos progresando, pequeño Light –le palmeó 3 veces la cabeza, como se le hace a los perros cuando hacen un truco correcto.

-Sí, bueno ¿conoces el sarcasmo, Ryuuzaki? –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues fíjate que no –dijo, con ojos tristes-. Nadie nunca me lo quiere presentar cuando lo mencionan –dijo, haciendo un pucherito demasiado adorable.

-Pondré un cartel que diga _"Sarcasmo"_ cada vez que lo utilice –dijo Light poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Vamos a operar ¡ya, pues!

Ambos se giraron hacía Puchito, quien los miro con una mirada agonizante y seguro si se pudiesen leer sus pensamientos, en ellos aparecería: "_Ya me llevo la puta madre…"_

Waffles: PumPumPumPum…El retraso de este fic es culpa de abejita(:

Abejita: MENTIRA!D: Es culpa de waffles y la morderé(:

Waffles: Si lo haces te golpeo¬¬

Abejita: ok…Bueno espero les guste este capitulo:3

Waffles: Considerando que hacia 3 meses que estaba listo. Pero abejita es taaaan responsable -.-'

Abejita:¬¬ Bueno…Secuestrare a Near…asi que adiós:3

Waffles: Yo la pateare –la persigue-

See ya!:3

Atte:

Abejita River&Waffles Lawliet


End file.
